


Having Some Fun On The Clock

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Artoria gets fucked by a regular outside of the casino.
Kudos: 15





	Having Some Fun On The Clock

Working in a casino day in and day out, Artoria found herself offered by men and women alike for them to take her outside or into the bathroom for a quick lay. There were even some that pulled cash out in front of her to try and persuade her. And many of them actually did during her time at the casino. But there was one man in particular that always managed to convince her to go and have some fun with him, even if she was currently on the clock. It didn’t help her image that it was a black man that always convinced her. Not that she cared about that as long as she got to have fun.

Artoria couldn’t hide the excited and blissful smile on her face as she walked out of the casino with the man, his large hand on her plump rear end making her shudder as she walked. Not only did he squeeze her shapely ass cheeks as they walked, but he wasn’t afraid to smack her ass as they walked in front of everyone either. He almost treated her like he owned her, and he had never spent a single cent on her. Not that she minded one bit when they walked into the alley just beside the casino.

The smile that was on Artoria’s lips faded away from only a moment when she felt the man grab onto her shoulder and pin her against the wall. A sharp and slightly pained gasp erupted from her lips as she looked at the man that always managed to pull her into the alley no matter what was going on. Her lips curled into a smile once again when she saw the hungry and lustful look in his eyes. “You really don’t like to be patient, do you? I hope you’re glad that’s one of the things I like about you.~”   
  
The casino bunny dragged her tongue along her lips right before her partner pulled her into a heated kiss, keeping her pinned to the wall and leaving her wrapping her arms around his neck as their lips danced in kiss after kiss. Of course, all the while, Artoria didn’t bother to stop him from letting his hands roam around her body and grab onto places like her hips and her breasts. In fact, quiet and muffled moans spilled from her whenever she felt his large hands grab onto her full mounds. When their lips parted, the bunny could hear the heated and worried breath that followed a moment later.

Though, it was quickly replaced with the sound of another moan leaving her when she felt the man pull down her top enough to expose her breasts. She chuckled under her breath as she watched him immediately latch on to her large and perfect mounds, suckling on her nipple and cupping her other breast in her hand. “One of the best things about men like you is the fact that you’re more aggressive than most. You’d think men would be more willing to be aggressive and show their strength to their woman, right?~”   
  
In the next moment, before she could drag her tongue along her lips, Artoria felt the man’s free hand wrap around her throat and press her tightly against the wall. Not that she had an issue with that. A smile graced her lips when she felt the hand that was cupping her breasts starting to move down toward her crotch. Before she could get a word out, the bunny felt her leotard suddenly rip from the man’s grip, a shaky breath leaving her. Unfortunately, when the breath left her, the man’s grip on her neck only grew tighter. Something that she found herself loving thanks to his willingness to be rough with her.

And that willingness to be rough only showed when he bit down around her nipple and tugged on it, looking at Artoria and watching as gasped and moaned from his touch. Fortunately for her, there wasn’t any hesitation before the man let go of her nipple and adjusted himself to press his body against her own, making her feel his cock against her quivering, and already soaking, pussy. “Now, why don’t you show me why everyone tells me that black men are so much better than white men. From what I know, you’re just rougher than the last guy who paid me.~”   
  
A devious chuckle rumbled in Artoria’s throat when she felt his thick and massive member start to push into her. Inch after inch of it filled her pussy and caused her inner walls to stretch out in a way that felt almost perfect, if only lacking because he hadn’t started to actually fuck her yet. However, that didn’t stop the casino bunny from gasping and moaning as inch after inch of his throbbing cock sank into her cunt. “Atta boy. Just like tha-”   
  
The grip around her neck only tightened when she continued to speak, making Artoria lose her access to air while she stared at the man who buried his cock into her. But she didn’t have a single complaint since she loved it when her men were rough with her. She slowly and teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked down into his eyes and noticed that he still had plenty of lust in his gaze. “Good boy. Now fuck me. Stuff me with your cock and try and teach me just why black men are so much better.~”   
  
Another devious chuckle left Artoria as the man started to thrust into her. She never knew if it was because of how she teased him or how she tried to deny that he could fuck her better than any white man who entered the casino that made him so rough with her. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. Especially once he started hammering into her hard enough to make the sound of their thighs slapping together echo through the alley and back toward the entrance of the casino. And Artoria couldn’t stop herself from giggling when she heard him grunting and struggling to give her his all. Something that she may have loved more than sex itself. Hearing someone struggle against her and give her everything they had.

Even as his grip got tighter around her neck and Artoria listened to herself gagging when he thrust into her now, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Not when wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her and left her whining in pure and utter bliss. The way his cock hammered into her pussy and reached deep enough to kiss the entrance to her womb with each thrust wasn’t anything new, but the sheer aggressive nature of the way he moved was what made this man so much better than anyone else she had dealt with. And she couldn’t deny that she was quickly reaching an orgasm faster and faster by the moment as he bit down on her nipple once again.

A loud, blissful, and energetic scream erupted from the casino bunny when she felt him choke her even harder. She knew that she would be fine in the end, especially if he ever wanted to come to fuck her again. But that didn’t stop the pain that she was feeling, combined with the lack of oxygen in her lungs, from mixing in with her pleasure and enhancing what she was already feeling. Moan after moan spilled out of Artoria through gritted teeth as she stared down at the man that was burying his shaft into her over and over again.

However, when his thrusts started to become shaky, she felt his cock throb and pulse inside of her. Of course, she knew that he was on the verge of cumming inside of her. Which was exactly why Artoria cupped his cheek in her hand and looked him in the eyes. “Don’t you think it’s about time you knock me up like you’ve been trying to do? Take me home and make me a snowbunny for you and your friends?~”   
  
She dragged her tongue along her lips as she felt him unload inside of her, gasping as rope after rope of his cum splattered inside of her womb and painted her inner walls white with his seed. Even as her pussy clamped down around his shaft in orgasm while he unloaded inside of her, Artoria couldn’t stop herself from smiling and giggling to herself, loving the way he struggled to bring her home with him. It certainly helped that she knew he wouldn’t succeed. Not when she had a bottle of morning after pills in her leotard where she could easily find them. Though, when he let go of her neck and pulled himself away from her, Artoria was quick to look him in the eyes and place a gentle and loving kiss onto his lips, uncaring about the cum that started to leak out of her cunt. “Maybe next time, big boy.~”


End file.
